musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Skillet (band)
Band Info The Christian rock band Skillet first formed in 1996. The members of Skillet are Jen Ledger, John Cooper, Korey Cooper, Seth Morrison, Ben Kascia, and Lori Peters. Jen Ledger and Lori Peters are both on drums. John Cooper is the acoustic guitar. Korey Cooper is on guitar. Seth Morrison and Ben Kascia are both lead guitarists. Songs and albums Skillet (1996) # I Can (Has MV) # Gasoline (Has MV) # Saturn (Has MV) # My Beautiful Robe # Promise Blender # Paint # Safe With You # You Thought # Boundaries # Splinter *MV - Musical Video* Hey You, I Love Your Soul (1998) # Hey You, I Love Your Soul # Deeper # Locked In a Cage # Your Love (Keeps Me Alive) # More Faithful (Has MV) # Pour # Suspended In You # Take # Coming Down # Whirlwind # Dive Over In # Scarecrow Invincible (2000) # Best Kept Secret # You Take My Rights Away # Invincible # Rest # Come On To The Future # You're Powerful # I Trust You # Each Other # The Fire Breathes # Say It Loud # The One # You're In My Brain * Angels Fall Down (Extra) Alien Youth (2000) # Alien Youth (Has MV) # Vapor # Earth Invasion # You Are My Hope # Eating Me Away # Kill Me, Heal Me # Thirst Is Taking Over # One Real Thing # Stronger # Rippin' Me Off # Will You Be There # Come My Way. * Heaven In My Veins (Limited Edition) * Always The Same (Limited Edition) * Alien Youth Explanation (Limited Edition) Ardient Worship (Live Album - 2000) # Who Is Like Our God # Your Name Is Holly # How Deep the Father's Love For Us # Jesus, Jesus (Holy and Antoined One) # We´re Thirsty # Jesus Be Glorified # Sing to the Lord # Angels Fall Down # Safe With You # Shout to the Lord Collide (2003) # Forsaken # Savior (Has MV) # Collide # A Little More # My Obsession # Fingernails # Imperfection # Under My Skin # Energy # Cycle Down * Open Wounds (Lava Records) Comatose (2006) # Rebirthing (Has MV) # The Last Night # Yours To Hold # Better Than Drugs # Comatose # The Older I Get (Has MV) # Those Nights # Falling Inside the Black # Say Goodbye # Whispers In The Dark (Has MV) # Looking For Angels (Has MV) # Live Free or Let Me Die # Rebirthing (Acoustic Version) # Yours To Hold (Acoustic Version) # The Older I Get (Acoustic Version) # Whispers In The Dark (Acoustic Version) # Say Goodbye (Acoustic Version) (From 12° to 18° is Comatose Deluxe Version) Awake (2009) # Hero (Has MV and Behind The Scenes) # Monster (Has MV and Behind The Scenes) # Don't Wake Me # Awake and Alive (Has MV) # One Day Too Late # It's Not Me It's You # Should've When You Could've # Believe # Forgiven # Sometimes # Never Surrender # Lucy. * Dead Inside (Awake Deluxe) * Would It Matter (Awake Deluxe) * Monster (Radio Version) (Awake Deluxe) * Comatose (Live) (Japanese Version) Rise (2013) # Rise (Has AMV/Lyric VIdeo) # Sick Of It (Has MV and Lyric Video) # Good To be Alive # Not Gonna Die (Has MV and AMV/Lyric Video) # Circus For A Psycho (Has MV) # American Noise (Has MV and Lyric Video) # Madness In Me # Salvation # Fire and Fury # My Religion # Hard to Find # What I Believe * Battlecry (Deluxe Edition) * Everything Goes Black (Deluxe Edition) * Freakshow (Deluxe Edition) *AMV - Animated Music Video* Unleashed (2016) # Feel Invincible (Has MV, Behind The Scenes and Lyric Video) # Back From The Dead (Has MV and Behind The Scenes) (Official Audio) # Stars (Has MV) # I Want To Live (Official Audio) # Undefeated (Official Audio) # Famous (Official Audio) # Lions (Has Lyric Video) (Official Audio) # Out Of Hell (Official Audio) # Burn It Down (Official Audio) # Watching For Comets (Official Audio) # Saviors Of The World (Official Audio) # The Resistance (Has Lyric Video) (Official Audio) # Breaking Free (ft. Lacey Sturm) (Has MV) (Official Audio) # Stay Till The Daylight (Official Audio) # You Get Me High (Official Audio) # Set It Off (Official Audio) # Feel Invincible (Y2K Remix) (Official Audio) # The Resistance (SOLI Remix) (Official Audio) # Stars (The Shack Version) (Has MV) * Stars (Film Version). (From 13° To 19° is Unleashed Beyond)